Local area networks (LAN), which route network packets through network devices (e.g., switches, routers, cables, chips or integrated circuits, etc.), can be virtualized as virtual local area networks (VLAN) and extensible virtual local area networks (VXLAN). VXLAN uses encapsulation of network packets and establishes VXLAN tunnel (or tunneling) endpoints (VTEPs, also known as virtual tunneling endpoints). A specific issue arises out of multichip VXLAN routing, where ingress chips, fabric chips and egress chips in a router on some multichip systems route a network packet through device fabric. VXLAN routing is accomplished by the ingress chips performing decapsulation of the network packet, the fabric chips performing route lookup, and the egress chips performing encapsulation of the network packet. It is required that the network packet be sent through the device fabric, to the egress chip over which the packet will physically egress out of the router. Statistically, in existing systems, the network packet might or might not get to the correct egress chip at first, and might arrive at an incorrect egress chip that is not connected to and cannot get the packet to its eventual destination directly. In this instance the packet takes one or more additional hops over the device fabric, to eventually arrive at the correct egress chip, thereby increasing (e.g., doubling) the fabric utilization of the packet. It is within this context that the embodiments arise.